Jaime's Shield (Part II)
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 45424 | Original = 22 December 1976 | Prev = Jaime's Shield | Next = Biofeedback | Related = Jaime's Shield }} After graduating from the police academy, Jaime discovers that foreign agents are plotting to kidnap a visiting diplomat by impersonating the police force. Summary Deconstructed Quotes Oscar: I hate to tell you to be careful... Jaime: But you will. Oscar: Be careful. There's only one thing more dangerous than being an undercover agent. Jaime: Being a schoolteacher. Oscar: Being a cop. ---- (Jaime, Arleen, and Rosignano are greeted by whistles and catcalls their first day on the job) Captain Jetton: Alright, alright, settle down or I'll call your wives! These ladies are trained police officers and are to be treated as such - got that, you goons? ---- Welton: Are you police persons gonna stand around and gab all day long or are you gonna go to work? ---- (After bending the blade of the knife in the '''Industry Street Mugger's' hand)'' Jaime: Now drop the knife, or I'll do the same thing to your fingers. ---- Oscar: (on phone in office) If you need me, call my secretary and leave a message, huh Jaime: (on phone in police station) Thanks a lot, Snow White. Goodbye. (laughs) Oscar: Goodbye, Dopey. ---- Oscar: Parker... the one we least expected. Parker: Who else, Mr. Goldman? ---- Commissioner Hart: You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves to let this happen. Arleen: Isn't that a little like the pot calling the kettle black, commissioner? ---- Trivia Cast * In addition to continuing her role as Arleen Smith/Arleen Hart from "Jaime's Shield", Diane Civita also appears as Mrs. Frank Boylin in the third season episode "Rancho Outcast". Gaffes Continuity * When Jaime and Welton are first seen in the patrol car together, there is a panning shot of the Sylvan Street street sign, then of a patrol car on the road, presumably Jaime and Welton. The patrol car is in the right lane. They are then shown at a stop light, and the car is in the left lane. The same panning shot is reused later, on the next day, just before Jaime and Welton respond to assist One Charlie Ten. * An exterior shot of the 5th Precinct Station shows the front door to be intact, shortly after Welton crashes the motorcycle through the door. Credibility * As Jaime Sommers is capturing the "Industry Street Mugger", she bends the blade of the knife and threatens to do the same to the guy's fingers. Sergeant Welton is amazed at the condition of the knife, so Jaime bends it around like a pretzel bionically to prove that it was a cheap piece of tin. The big problem with that is that, even thirty years ago, you needed evidence to convict a criminal, so there's no way she would've gotten away with manhandling said evidence, let alone throwing it away. Sound * When Weldon exits the precinct and hops on a motorcycle to rescue Jaime, there is an unexplained loud thunderclap or gunshot sound heard. Gallery - Bob Welton]] 211